dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Full-Throttle Battle! The Vengeful Golden Frieza
is the twenty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on December 27, 2015. Its original American airdate was July 15, 2017. Summary Frieza wonders if Goku became a deity and Goku responds saying he's close to one. Frieza is impressed but not frightened by Goku's presence as a Super Saiyan Blue. Jaco is taking pictures to show his superiors so Earth could get destroyed because it's too dangerous. However, Bulma snatches the camera from Jaco so she can destroy it. Goku is eager to see Frieza transform. As Frieza is prepared to, he vanishes behind Goku to try to attack him but his move was countered by Goku. Frieza says he was trying see if transforming was worth it. Frieza powers up to transform and enters a form Frieza calls, Golden Frieza. The spectators are surprised of Frieza's outcome. Frieza tells Goku that he could kill Goku in an instant because he never experienced the power he is feeling. Goku however says the match will be close but Frieza continues to say that he will be the victor. The two begin their match by throwing blows at each other and then eventually doing a beam collision. Suddenly, Bulma is telepathically contacted by Whis, notifying her that his and Beerus' arrival will be in four minutes and thirteen seconds. Beerus is mad that Goku left them behind, noting he'll pay for it. Then, Whis quickly stops warping and notices that there's company. Champa and Vados show up to see Beerus and Whis. Beerus is curious why the God of Destruction of the sixth universe is in the seventh universe. He then suspects Champa trying to steal his food from his universe but Champa declines, claiming the food in his universe is better. He states that he's just visiting the universe. Beerus gets angry and is ready to fight him. Champa accepts but orders Vados to do it because he's lazy. Whis and Vados demand that they have to hurry to their own destinations. Beerus and Whis watch Champa and Vados warp away but Beerus feels that they're being suspicious. While Vados is warping, Champa asks Vados of how many of something they have and she states they've gathered five, which leaves two left. Champa wants to stay hidden so Beerus doesn't suspect what he's doing. Back on Earth, Goku is struggling to push back Frieza's beam because Frieza is exerting more energy. The beam then shrinks and Goku and Frieza are immediately attacking each other. Bulma is wondering why Vegeta isn't helping Goku fight. Before she could say anything to him, Beerus and Whis show up. Whis immediately asks for the parfait he was offered. Beerus threatens the Earth if the parfait was not delicious. Bulma then goes to get the parfait that was in Jaco's ship. As Goku and Frieza continue to clash, Beerus and Whis eat the parfait. Beerus starts to comment on Frieza and how powerful he's gotten. Whis says that Goku is having a hard time and that Frieza trained too, not letting his resurrection go to waste. Goku is failing to keep of with Frieza. Goku manages to get away from Frieza to catch his breath. Goku tells Frieza that reaching the level he is at took a long time. Frieza congratulates Goku, saying that even though he's nearly a god, he's still a Saiyan. He goes on to say that he'll kill Goku along with everyone else as he catches eye of Beerus. Frieza is horrified of the sight of the God of Destruction but addresses him though he's not. Even more horrified, Frieza wonders if Beerus is there to interfere with his revenge on Goku. Beerus however says that Frieza could do whatever he wanted because a God of Destruction doesn't take sides. Bulma is mad that Beerus won't help but Beerus will protect them if delicious food is around. Jaco is curious to know if he was actually the God of Destruction wants to take a picture with him but Bulma says that take it with caution. Frieza is ready to continue his revenge. He then attacks the vulnerable Goku. After some combos, Frieza has Goku in pain on the ground. Major Events *Frieza ascends into a new evolution, Golden Frieza. *Beerus and Whis run into Champa and Vados on the way to Earth. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Earth **North City Objects *Battle Armor *Sorbet's Spaceship *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Golden Frieza Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 25 (BDS) es: Episodio 25 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super